tntanimalkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat What You Kill
Eat What You Kill is the first episode of Season 2. Synopsis After a risky heist misfires, the boys blame Smurf, sending shockwaves through the family; Baz copes with being a single parent; Deran makes plans for the future. Plot * The boys rob a brewery, but disaster ensues. J had to start a trash fire to prevent Baz and Pop from being caught, an ATV flips when they almost hit a homeless man in their path, and the haul turns out to be way less than they expected. It was supposed to be more than $90,000, but it didn't even amount to $5000. * Angry over the results, they don't eat their celebratory post-heist pie as is tradition. Pope blames it on Smurf for not letting them choose their own jobs and mocks her increased drinking. Smurf is angry for being blamed and leaves to pick up Lena. Pope and Deran try to convince the others to walk for real. Baz tries to get them to talk to her with respect and make her see that she has no choice. Pope refuses and the other boys leave to surf it off. * Smurf and Lena visit the source of her brewery intel and realizes that maybe her drinking actually had caused the screw-up: The guy had told her that the vault was full to overflowing the first Thursday of every month, not the first Tuesday. Today is Tuesday. * Pope visits the spot in the desert where he buried Catherine. * Craig is annoyed with Nicky, who keeps texting even though he said he has the flu. * The boys, minus Pope, confront Smurf and try to talk about changing some things. They take all the risks so they want to pick the jobs. Baz wants them to start 'making family decisions in a different way.' Smurf is angry and reminds them of the ways that they've screwed up. Smurf and Baz get into it after she brings up how she took him in when he was a kid and he should be grateful. Baz reminds her that he's the one that's kept the family together for the last two years and defended her to them. Smurf kicks them out. Go! Let’s see how long you all last! * No more sucking Mommy's dick! Deran and Craig are worried that Baz and Pope will become the new Smurf. They plan to recruit J for their side and plan to start being nice to him for a change. * Pope and Baz plan to rescout a job they planned with Smurf. Pope asks if he's told Lucy about Catherine leaving yet, but he says no. Baz picks up a random girl at the bar. * Smurf cancels the boys' credit cards. * Smurf and Lena come home and Smurf is surprised by a man named Javier, who is upset that she hasn't returned his 10 voicemail messages. Manny wants to see her, so he's there to take her. She tells him that Manny isn't getting another cent from him and he tells her that Manny is dying so he wants her to come say goodbye. She agrees, but she'll go later, on her own terms. * Deran wants to buy a shitty bar, which is why he needs cash. * J asks Smurf if he can still live with her, and she says yes, that he can even do jobs with his uncles, but he can't spy on her. She gifts him an unlimited credit card. * Craig grows increasingly annoyed with Nicky but can't break up with her because she knows too much. She comes over to drop off some soup and complains that her family is planning on moving to Guam. Once she's gone, he takes the soup into his bedroom where a girl is waiting. * Baz tells Smurf that after all she's done for them, they'd cut her in for 10%. * Deran brings J along to the planning session for the next job. They just argue and Baz ends up yelling at Lena for interrupting. Baz isn't as happy with J for setting that fire because it brought cops to the brewery. J says that next time they're about to be caught, he'll just sit in the truck. * Pope takes Lena to the beach and a stranger asks him to watch her son while she runs to the car to get wipes. * Lucy visits Baz on her way home from Solvang and tells her that he and Cath are done. Lucy tells him to get rid of Cath's stuff in his house and then she'll think about coming over. * Deran gets mad at Craig for doing so much coke. Nicky comes over and says that she told her dad to eat shit and that she's not going anywhere. * Smurf invites everyone over for meatloaf and they all come. Pope reminds Baz that he had to come to dinner because he had Lena. * After a silent dinner, Smurf offers to help them plan their next job. * May we get what we want... and never what we deserve. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2x01